The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to initializing a generator. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to reducing an amount of time for a starter component to accelerate a generator and a turbine up to a speed that the turbine can drive the generator.
When a generator is not in use, a shaft of the generator may be rotated by a turning gear motor at a relatively slow speed (e.g., 6 rpm). After the generator receives a command to initialize and output power, the starter component may take several minutes to accelerate the generator and the turbine up to a speed at which the generator may output power to an electric grid. In certain systems, generators may be requested to provide power during peak usage times. As the demand for power increases during peak usage times, the demand to place generators online more quickly increases. Accordingly, systems and methods that decrease an amount of time used initialize generators are desirable.